A light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) employing semiconductor materials of elements from Groups III to V or Groups II to VI or a laser diode (LD) may implement various colors such red, green, blue and violet with development of thin film technology and device material. It may also implement highly efficient white light by using a fluorescent material or through color mixing. In addition, compared to the conventional light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent lamp, the light emitting device consumes low power and ensures a semi-permanent service life, fast response speed, safety, and eco-friendliness.
A light emitting device package having light emitting devices mounted to the package body and electrically connected is widely used as a light source of a display apparatus.
Particularly, in the case of a chip on board (COB) type light emitting module, light emitting devices, for example, LED chips are directed fixed to a substrate through die bonding and electrically connected through wire bonding. Thereby, the COB type light emitting module is used with light emitting devices arranged on the substrate in the form of an array. A COB type light emitting module generally includes a substrate, LED chips arranged in a line on the substrate, a molding surrounding the LED chips and a lens positioned over the molding.